Sofia The Second Season 1 Episode 9: Jealousy Rears Its Ugly Head
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: When Layla and her best friends from Dunwitty Enchancia get spelled by Layla's archrival, Shannah Konst, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Layla The Rebel Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia The First, Sofia The First is a copyright of Craig Gerber and Walt Disney Television Animation.**

 **Layla The Rebel Part 1**

 **Previously on Sofia The Second:**

 **"You know what you have to do, Hugo." Achim said.**

 **Hugo hung his head low, "I guess I had better go and apologize to Layla, huh?" he sighed.**

 **"Now that would be a good idea." Achim said to Hugo.**

 **"If I know that dreamer, and I do," Hugo said to Achim about Layla. "she is probably holed up in the library with a good book."**

 **"At least Layla believes in her dreams." Achim said to Hugo.**

 **"I know she does!" Hugo said to Achim.**

 **"Then, go talk to her." Achim said.**

 **A few minutes later, Hugo found Layla reading in the library.**

 **"Layla," Hugo the Second requested. "I would like to talk to you, may I please have a moment of your time?"**

 **"I have absolutely nothing to say to you!" Layla snapped at Hugo in a whisper.**

 **"Just hear me out," Hugo said to Layla. "it's important."**

 **"Okay, I'll bite," Layla said to Hugo. "what is it?"**

 **Prince Hugo looked Princess Layla in the eye.**

 **"I'm sorry for calling you a dreamer and a traitor, that was wrong of me," Prince Hugo said. "could you ever forgive me, Layla?"**

 **Layla thought about Hugo's question for a moment.**

 **"Of course I'll forgive you." Layla said in a whisper.**

 **The clock began to chime.**

 **"Uh-oh, Layla," Hugo whispered. "we will be late for class if we don't hurry!"**

 **Hugo and Layla raced off for their first class for the afternoon.**

 **Now on Sofia The Second:**

 **Over at Hexley Hall in the Stryker House common room, a 12-year-old girl named Shannah Konst was looking through her crystal ball.**

 **"Look at her," Shannah spat in disgust. "prissy little Layla!"**

 **Two boys entered the Stryker common room.**

 **"Anything wrong, Shannah?" Milton Fidget asked.**

 **Milton was the son of Wendell and Calista Fidget, he and Shannah hung out with another boy named Kyle Morris.**

 **"It is my archrival, Layla, it's not fair!" Shannah snapped at Milton.**

 **"What's not fair?" Kyle asked Shannah.**

 **"How come Little Miss Priss gets loving friends and family... and I don't?" Shannah asked Kyle and Milton irritably.**

 **"Because she's deserving of what she has?" Kyle asked Shannah.**

 **"No! Because my parents sent me away! I'll make sure she pays," Shannah said to her comrades. "and pays dearly!"**

 **"How are you going to do that?" Milton asked Shannah.**

 **Shannah took a cork off a vial and put the contents into a flask.**

 **"Simple," Shannah explained to Milton and Kyle. "give this potion to Layla and her Royal Prep crew, Oliver Vorton, Brandon Johnson, and Tamara Mason at Royal Prep."**

 **Shannah tossed the flask to Milton.**

 **"It will be done." Milton said, disappearing in a puff of red smoke.**

 **"Hey," Kyle asked Shannah. "why did you send Milton anyway?"**

 **"Because," Shannah answered Kyle. "you and I have more test answer sheets to hand out."**

 **"Yes! Oh yes," Kyle exclaimed. "my favorite activity!"**

 **Over at Royal Prep, Layla just arrived for enchanted art class with Merryweather.**

 **After school let out for the day, Layla decided to go to the restaurant in Enchancia that the Vorton family now owned since it was left to Adair and her husband, Reynald by Adair's mother and father when they retired for a study party.**

 **When she suddenly bumped into Milton.**

 **"Hello, Princess Layla." Milton greeted, feigning friendliness.**


	2. Layla The Rebel Part 2

**Layla The Rebel Part 2**

 **"Hello, Milton, what brings you by?" Layla asked.**

 **"I just wanted to give this to you and your friends." Milton answered as Tamara, Oliver, and Brandon came outside, apples in hand.**

 **"Layla! Heads up!" Brandon called out, tossing the juiciest of the four red apples to the oldest Princess of Tangu.**

 **Layla caught the apple with both hands.**

 **Before the quartet could eat their apples, Milton spritzed each apple with Shannah's special potion and took off for Hexley Hall.**

 **A little while after eating their apples, Layla, Brandon, Oliver, and Tamara blacked out.**

 **When they awoke, Tamara, Oliver, Layla, and Brandon found themselves in etiquette class with Headmistress Flora.**

 **The quartet began causing trouble as they burst into song.**

 **Layla, Tamara, Brandon, and Oliver:** _ **We got all the ways to be**_ **;**

 _ **W**_ **-** _ **I**_ **-** _ **C**_ **-** _ **K**_ **-** _ **E**_ **-** _ **D**_ **;**

 _ **We got all the ways to be**_ **;**

 _ **W**_ **-** _ **I**_ **-** _ **C**_ **-** _ **K**_ **-** _ **E**_ **-** _ **D**_ **;**

 _ **Come on**_ **;**

 _ **Hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **;**

 _ **Hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **;**

 _ **Hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **;**

 _ **Hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **;**

 **"Princess Layla! This is** _ **not**_ **like you!" Flora scolded.**

 **Layla:** _ **Crashing the party**_ **;**

 _ **Guess they lost my invitation**_ **;**

 _ **Friendly reminder**_ **;**

 _ **Got my own kind of persuasion**_ **;**

 **Oliver:** _ **Looks like this place could use**_ **;**

 _ **A bit of misbehavior**_ **;**

 _ **Happily ever after**_ **;**

 _ **With a little flavor**_ **;**

 **Brandon:** _ **We**_ **'** _ **re bad to the bone**_ **;**

 _ **With even worse intentions**_ **;**

 _ **We**_ **'** _ **re gonna steal the show**_ **;**

 _ **And leave**_ **'** _ **em all defenseless**_ **;**

 **Tamara:** _ **A fairy tale life can be**_ **;**

 _ **Oh**_ **-** _ **so overrated**_ **;**

 _ **So raise your voices and**_ **;**

 _ **Let**_ **'** _ **s get it activated**_ **;**

 **Layla, Tamara, Brandon, and Oliver:** _ **Long live havin**_ **'** _ **some fun**_ **;**

 _ **We take what we want**_ **;**

 _ **There**_ **'** _ **s so many ways to be wicked**_ **;**

 _ **With us evil lives on**_ **;**

 _ **The right side of wrong**_ **;**

 _ **There**_ **'** _ **s so many ways to be wicked**_ **;**

 _ **Apple, apple**_ **;**

 _ **Dip**_ **,** _ **dip**_ **;**

 _ **Wanna try it**_ **;**

 _ **Tick**_ **,** _ **tick**_ **;**

 _ **Take a bite**_ **;**

 _ **Come on**_ **,** _ **be bold**_ **;**

 _ **Change the way the story**_ **'** _ **s told**_ **;**

 **Layla:** _ **This time the dark is**_ **;**

 _ **Finally getting your attention**_ **;**

 **Tamara:** _ **We**_ **'** _ **re wicked by the book**_ **;**

 _ **And class is back in session**_ **;**

 **Brandon:** _ **You like it**_ **,** _ **steal it**_ **;**

 _ **Gotta beat**_ **'** _ **em to the treasure**_ **;**

 **Oliver:** _ **A rite of passage**_ **;**

 **Layla, Tamara, Brandon, and Oliver:** _ **Bad just doesn**_ **'** _ **t get much better**_ **;**

 _ **Long live havin**_ **'** _ **some fun**_ **;**

 _ **We take what we want**_ **;**

 _ **There**_ **'** _ **s so many ways to be wicked**_ **;**

 _ **With us evil lives on**_ **;**

 _ **The right side of wrong**_ **;**

 _ **There**_ **'** _ **s so many ways to be wicked**_ **;**

 **Layla:** _ **Mother always knows best;**_

 **Tamara:** _ **Show her**_ **,** _ **pass every test**_ **;**

 **Oliver:** _ **Hear her voice in my head**_ **;**

 **Brandon:** _ **Evil is the**_ **;**

 **Layla, Tamara, Brandon, and Oliver:** _ **Only real way to win**_ **;**

 _ **We got all the ways to be**_ **;**

 _ **Hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **;**

 _ **W**_ **-** _ **I**_ **-** _ **C**_ **-** _ **K**_ **-** _ **E**_ **-** _ **D**_ **;**

 **Brandon:** _ **Let's go**_ **;**

 **Layla, Tamara, Brandon, and Oliver:** _ **We got all the ways to be**_ **;**

 _ **Hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **;**

 _ **W**_ **-** _ **I**_ **-** _ **C**_ **-** _ **K**_ **-** _ **E**_ **-** _ **D**_ **;**

 _ **Long live havin**_ **'** _ **some fun**_ **;**

 _ **We take what we want**_ **;**

 _ **There**_ **'** _ **s so many ways to be wicked**_ **;**

 _ **With us evil lives on**_ **;**

 _ **The right side of wrong**_ **;**

 _ **There**_ **'** _ **s so many ways to be wicked**_ **;**

 _ **Cruel and unusual**_ **;**

 _ **We**_ **'** _ **re taking control**_ **;**

 _ **There**_ **'** _ **s so many ways to be wicked**_ **;**

 _ **With us evil lives on**_ **;**

 _ **The right side of wrong**_ **;**

 _ **There**_ **'** _ **s so many ways to be wicked**_ **;**

 _ **Hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **;**

 _ **We got all the ways to be**_ **;**

 _ **W**_ **-** _ **I**_ **-** _ **C**_ **-** _ **K**_ **-** _ **E**_ **-** _ **D**_ **;**

 _ **We got all the ways to be**_ **;**

 _ **W**_ **-** _ **I**_ **-** _ **C**_ **-** _ **K**_ **-** _ **E**_ **-** _ **D**_ **;**

 _ **We got all the ways to be**_ **;**

 _ **So many ways to be wicked**_ **.**

 **"That is** _ **not**_ **my big sister! That is** _ **not**_ **the Layla** _ **I**_ **know," Shannah heard Rashid screaming out through her crystal ball. "where has my** _ **good**_ **big sis gone?"**

 **"That goody-two-shoes is gone forever," Tamara spat at Rashid. "Layla is** _ **much**_ **happier being rebellious! Just like Oliver, Brandon, and me!"**

 **"Oh no! Come back! Layla!" Rashid exclaimed.**

 **Shannah was watching the scene unfold through her crystal ball.**

 **"So, now it starts." Shannah laughed.**


	3. Layla The Rebel Part 3

**Layla The Rebel Part 3**

 **Kyle came back from doing his deed for Shannah.**

 **"What's starting?" Kyle asked Shannah.**

 **Shannah replayed the scene through her crystal ball.**

 **Within the scene, Layla, Tamara, Oliver, and Brandon began causing as much trouble as they could at Royal prep as they burst into song.**

 **Layla, Tamara, Brandon, and Oliver:** _ **We got all the ways to be**_ **;**

 _ **W**_ **-** _ **I**_ **-** _ **C**_ **-** _ **K**_ **-** _ **E**_ **-** _ **D**_ **;**

 _ **We got all the ways to be**_ **;**

 _ **W**_ **-** _ **I**_ **-** _ **C**_ **-** _ **K**_ **-** _ **E**_ **-** _ **D**_ **;**

 _ **Come on**_ **;**

 _ **Hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **;**

 _ **Hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **;**

 _ **Hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **;**

 _ **Hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **;**

 **"Princess Layla! This is** _ **not**_ **like you!" Flora scolded.**

 **Layla:** _ **Crashing the party**_ **;**

 _ **Guess they lost my invitation**_ **;**

 _ **Friendly reminder**_ **;**

 _ **Got my own kind of persuasion**_ **;**

 **Oliver:** _ **Looks like this place could use**_ **;**

 _ **A bit of misbehavior**_ **;**

 _ **Happily ever after**_ **;**

 _ **With a little flavor**_ **;**

 **Brandon:** _ **We**_ **'** _ **re bad to the bone**_ **;**

 _ **With even worse intentions**_ **;**

 _ **We**_ **'** _ **re gonna steal the show**_ **;**

 _ **And leave**_ **'** _ **em all defenseless**_ **;**

 **Tamara:** _ **A fairy tale life can be**_ **;**

 _ **Oh**_ **-** _ **so overrated**_ **;**

 _ **So raise your voices and**_ **;**

 _ **Let**_ **'** _ **s get it activated**_ **;**

 **Layla, Tamara, Brandon, and Oliver:** _ **Long live havin**_ **'** _ **some fun**_ **;**

 _ **We take what we want**_ **;**

 _ **There**_ **'** _ **s so many ways to be wicked**_ **;**

 _ **With us evil lives on**_ **;**

 _ **The right side of wrong**_ **;**

 _ **There**_ **'** _ **s so many ways to be wicked**_ **;**

 _ **Apple, apple**_ **;**

 _ **Dip**_ **,** _ **dip**_ **;**

 _ **Wanna try it**_ **;**

 _ **Tick**_ **,** _ **tick**_ **;**

 _ **Take a bite**_ **;**

 _ **Come on**_ **,** _ **be bold**_ **;**

 _ **Change the way the story**_ **'** _ **s told**_ **;**

 **Layla:** _ **This time the dark is**_ **;**

 _ **Finally getting your attention**_ **;**

 **Tamara:** _ **We**_ **'** _ **re wicked by the book**_ **;**

 _ **And class is back in session**_ **;**

 **Brandon:** _ **You like it**_ **,** _ **steal it**_ **;**

 _ **Gotta beat**_ **'** _ **em to the treasure**_ **;**

 **Oliver:** _ **A rite of passage**_ **;**

 **Layla, Tamara, Brandon, and Oliver:** _ **Bad just doesn**_ **'** _ **t get much better**_ **;**

 _ **Long live havin**_ **'** _ **some fun**_ **;**

 _ **We take what we want**_ **;**

 _ **There**_ **'** _ **s so many ways to be wicked**_ **;**

 _ **With us evil lives on**_ **;**

 _ **The right side of wrong**_ **;**

 _ **There**_ **'** _ **s so many ways to be wicked**_ **;**

 **Layla:** _ **Mother always knows best;**_

 **Tamara:** _ **Show her**_ **,** _ **pass every test**_ **;**

 **Oliver:** _ **Hear her voice in my head**_ **;**

 **Brandon:** _ **Evil is the**_ **;**

 **Layla, Tamara, Brandon, and Oliver:** _ **Only real way to win**_ **;**

 _ **We got all the ways to be**_ **;**

 _ **Hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **;**

 _ **W**_ **-** _ **I**_ **-** _ **C**_ **-** _ **K**_ **-** _ **E**_ **-** _ **D**_ **;**

 **Brandon:** _ **Let's go**_ **;**

 **Layla, Tamara, Brandon, and Oliver:** _ **We got all the ways to be**_ **;**

 _ **Hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **;**

 _ **W**_ **-** _ **I**_ **-** _ **C**_ **-** _ **K**_ **-** _ **E**_ **-** _ **D**_ **;**

 _ **Long live havin**_ **'** _ **some fun**_ **;**

 _ **We take what we want**_ **;**

 _ **There**_ **'** _ **s so many ways to be wicked**_ **;**

 _ **With us evil lives on**_ **;**

 _ **The right side of wrong**_ **;**

 _ **There**_ **'** _ **s so many ways to be wicked**_ **;**

 _ **Cruel and unusual**_ **;**

 _ **We**_ **'** _ **re taking control**_ **;**

 _ **There**_ **'** _ **s so many ways to be wicked**_ **;**

 _ **With us evil lives on**_ **;**

 _ **The right side of wrong**_ **;**

 _ **There**_ **'** _ **s so many ways to be wicked**_ **;**

 _ **Hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **;**

 _ **We got all the ways to be**_ **;**

 _ **W**_ **-** _ **I**_ **-** _ **C**_ **-** _ **K**_ **-** _ **E**_ **-** _ **D**_ **;**

 _ **We got all the ways to be**_ **;**

 _ **W**_ **-** _ **I**_ **-** _ **C**_ **-** _ **K**_ **-** _ **E**_ **-** _ **D**_ **;**

 _ **We got all the ways to be**_ **;**

 _ **So many ways to be wicked**_ **.**

 **"That is** _ **not**_ **my big sister! That is** _ **not**_ **the Layla** _ **I**_ **know," Shannah heard Rashid screaming out through her crystal ball. "where has my** _ **good**_ **big sis gone?"**

 **"That goody-two-shoes is gone forever," Tamara spat at Rashid. "Layla is** _ **much**_ **happier being rebellious! Just like Oliver, Brandon, and me!"**

 **"Oh no! Come back! Layla!" Rashid exclaimed.**

 **Shannah stopped playing the scene.**

 **"I see now." Kyle said.**

 **"Boys," Shannah shouted. "tell me who you love!"**

 **"Shannah!" Kyle and Milton cheered.**

 **"I can't hear you!" Shannah called.**

 **"Shannah!" Kyle and Milton cheered again, louder and stronger than ever.**

 **Shannah began to sing.**

 **Shannah:** _ **This is all hands on deck**_ **;**

 _ **Calling out lost boys and girls**_ **;**

 _ **I**_ **'** _ **m gettin**_ **'** _ **tired of the disrespect**_ **;**

 _ **We won**_ **'** _ **t stop**_ **'** _ **till we rule the world**_ **;**

 _ **It**_ **'** _ **s our time we up next**_ **;**

 **Kyle and Milton:** _ **Next**_ **;**

 **Shannah: Our sail's about to be set;**

 **Kyle and Milton:** _ **Set**_ **;**

 **Shannah:** _ **They ain't seen nothing yet**_ **;**

 _ **Tell**_ **'** _ **em who**_ **'** _ **s in charge**_ **;**

 _ **So they don**_ **'** _ **t forget**_ **;**

 _ **What**_ **'** _ **s my name**_ **;**

 _ **What**_ **'** _ **s my name**_ **;**

 **Kyle and Milton:** _ **Shannah**_ **;**

 **Shannah:** _ **Say it louder**_ **;**

 _ **What**_ **'** _ **s my name**_ **;**

 _ **What**_ **'** _ **s my name**_ **;**

 **Kyle and Milton:** _ **Shannah**_ **;**

 **Shannah:** _ **Feel the power**_ **;**

 _ **No one**_ **'** _ **s gonna stop us**_ **;**

 _ **Soon the world will be ours**_ **;**

 _ **What**_ **'** _ **s my name**_ **;**

 _ **What**_ **'** _ **s my name**_ **;**

 **Kyle and Milton:** _ **Shannah**_ **;**

 **Shannah:** _ **What**_ **'** _ **s it**_ **;**

 _ **What**_ **'** _ **s it**_ **;**

 _ **Say it loud**_ **;**

 **Kyle and Milton:** _ **Shannah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **;**

 **Shannah:** _ **All eyes on me**_ **,** _ **let me see**_ **'** _ **em**_ **;**

 **Kyle and Milton:** _ **Shannah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **;**

 **Shannah:** _ **What**_ **'** _ **s it**_ **;**

 _ **What**_ **'** _ **s it**_ **;**

 _ **Say it**_ **;**

 _ **Say it**_ **;**

 **Kyle and Milton:** _ **Shannah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **;**

 **Shannah:** _ **I**_ **'** _ **m the queen of this town**_ **;**

 _ **I call the shots**_ **,** _ **you know who I am**_ **;**

 _ **I don**_ **'** _ **t need to wear no fake crown**_ **;**

 _ **Stand up to me you don**_ **'** _ **t stand a chance**_ **;**

 _ **It**_ **'** _ **s our time we up next**_ **;**

 **Kyle and Milton:** _ **Next**_ **;**

 **Shannah:** _ **My crew**_ **'** _ **s as real as it gets**_ **;**

 **Kyle and Milton:** _ **Gets**_ **;**

 **Shannah:** _ **The worst is now the best**_ **;**

 **Shannah and Kyle:** _ **And leaving us here**_ **;**

 _ **Will be their last regret**_ **;**

 **Shannah:** _ **What**_ **'** _ **s my name**_ **;**

 _ **What**_ **'** _ **s my name**_ **;**

 **Kyle and Milton:** _ **Shannah**_ **;**

 **Shannah:** _ **Say it louder**_ **;**

 _ **What**_ **'** _ **s my name**_ **;**

 _ **What**_ **'** _ **s my name**_ **;**

 **Kyle and Milton:** _ **Shannah**_ **;**

 **Shannah:** _ **Feel the power**_ **;**

 _ **No one**_ **'** _ **s gonna stop us**_ **;**

 _ **Soon the world will be ours**_ **;**

 _ **What**_ **'** _ **s my name**_ **;**

 _ **What**_ **'** _ **s my name**_ **;**

 **Kyle and Milton:** _ **Shannah**_ **;**

 **Shannah:** _ **What**_ **'** _ **s it**_ **;**

 _ **What**_ **'** _ **s it**_ **;**

 _ **Say it**_ **;**

 _ **Say it**_ **;**

 **Kyle:** _ **You know what they say**_ **;**

 _ **Bad girls have all the fun**_ **;**

 _ **Never learned how to count**_ **;**

 _ **Cause I**_ **'** _ **m number one**_ **;**

 _ **Ready here**_ **,** _ **we come**_ **;**

 _ **We always get our way**_ **;**

 _ **It**_ **'** _ **s a pirate**_ **'** _ **s life**_ **,** _ **every single day**_ **;**

 _ **Hey**_ **;**

 _ **She**_ **'** _ **s the captain**_ **,** _ **I**_ **'** _ **m the first mate**_ **;**

 _ **Enemies seasick can**_ **'** _ **t see straight**_ **;**

 _ **Call**_ **'** _ **em fish bait throw**_ **'** _ **em on a hook**_ **;**

 _ **Shannah**_ **'** _ **s so hot they get burned if they look**_ **;**

 **Shannah:** _ **All eyes on me**_ **,** _ **let me see**_ **'** _ **em**_ **;**

 _ **I see your eyes on me boys**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **;**

 _ **You know what my name is**_ **;**

 _ **Say it**_ **;**

 _ **Say it louder**_ **;**

 _ **Hook me**_ **;**

 **Kyle:** _ **Ha**_ **,** _ **ha**_ **;**

 **Shannah:** _ **Ho**_ **;**

 _ **Woah**_ **;**

 _ **Come on**_ **;**

 _ **What**_ **'** _ **s my name**_ **;**

 _ **What**_ **'** _ **s my name**_ **;**

 **Kyle and Milton:** _ **Shannah**_ **;**

 **Shannah:** _ **Say it louder**_ **;**

 _ **What**_ **'** _ **s my name**_ **;**

 _ **What**_ **'** _ **s my name**_ **;**

 **Kyle and Milton:** _ **Shannah**_ **;**

 **Shannah:** _ **Feel the power**_ **;**

 _ **No one**_ **'** _ **s gonna stop us**_ **;**

 _ **Soon the world will be ours**_ **;**

 _ **What**_ **'** _ **s my name**_ **;**

 _ **What**_ **'** _ **s my name**_ **;**

 **Kyle and Milton:** _ **Shannah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **;**

 **Shannah:** _ **Ooh**_ **,** _ **say it louder**_ **;**

 **Kyle and Milton:** _ **Shannah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **;**

 **Shannah:** _ **Ooh**_ **,** _ **say it louder**_ **;**

 _ **What**_ **'** _ **s it**_ **;**

 _ **What**_ **'** _ **s it**_ **;**

 _ **Say it**_ **;**

 _ **Say it**_ **;**

 **Kyle and Milton:** _ **Shannah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **;**

 _ **Shannah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **;**

 _ **Shannah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **;**

 _ **Shannah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **;**

 _ **Shannah**_ **!**

 **They all sat down as Professor Wendell Fidget, head of Stryker House and Potions master entered the Stryker common room.**

 **"Come on, you three," Wendell said to Shannah, Kyle, and Milton firmly. "the time has now come for the sorting ceremony."**


	4. The Sorting Ceremony

**The Sorting Ceremony**

 **Since it was lunchtime at Hexley Hall, that was when the sorting ceremony took place.**

 **"Students, we have some new sorceresses and sorcerers joining us today, meet Princess Layla, Lady Tamara, Lord Oliver, and Sir Brandon, how do we greet them?" Headmaster Moto asked the students at the four house tables.**

 **The students at the four house tables rose from their seats, "Good morning, Tamara, Layla, Brandon, and Oliver." the students chorused in greeting.**

 **The students at the house tables sat back down in their seats as an old and worn looking hat was brought out to Headmaster Moto.**

 **"This is the Sorting Hat of Hexley Hall," Headmaster Moto said. "once it is placed on your head, you'll be sorted into your respected houses, the four Houses of Hexley Hall are Pepperton, Stryker, Kennicot, and Waldgrave, Lady Tamara Mason... please step forward."**

 **Tamara stepped forward and sat on the stool as the hat was placed on her head.**

 _ **Okay**_ **,** _ **relax**_ **, Tamara thought, she was nervous.** _ **just relax**_ **.**

 **"Pepperton!" the hat shouted.**

 **"Lord Oliver Vorton." Moto called out.**

 **Oliver stepped up as the hat was placed on his head, "Pepperton!" it shouted again.**

 **"Sir Brandon Johnson." Moto called out.**

 **Brandon stepped up as the hat was placed on his head, "Pepperton!" it shouted again.**

 **"Princess Layla of Tangu." Moto called.**

 **Layla stepped up as the hat was placed on her head, "Pepperton!" it shouted again.**

 **"Yes," Layla cheered. "all of us got into Pepperton House!"**

 **Just as Layla, Tamara, Brandon, and Oliver raced to the Pepperton House table for lunch, Headmaster Moto stopped them dead in their tracks.**

 **"Wait just one minute," Headmaster Moto said sternly to Layla, Brandon, Oliver, and Tamara. "come to my office, I have something that you should see in my crystal ball."**

 **"Yes, Headmaster Moto." Layla, Brandon, Oliver, and Tamara all sighed.**

 **Tamara, Oliver, Brandon, and Layla all followed the Headmaster of Hexley Hall into his office who played a few scenes for them through his crystal ball.**

 **Within the crystal ball, it was after school let out for the previous day, Layla decided to go to the restaurant in Enchancia that the Vorton family owned for a study party.**

 **When she suddenly bumped into Milton.**

 **"Hello, Princess Layla." Milton greeted, feigning friendliness.**

 **"Hello, Milton, what brings you by?" Layla asked.**

 **"I just wanted to give this to you and your friends." Milton answered as Tamara, Oliver, and Brandon came outside, apples in hand.**

 **"Layla! Heads up!" Brandon called out, tossing the juiciest of the four red apples to the oldest Princess of Tangu.**

 **Layla caught the apple with both hands.**

 **Before the quartet could eat their apples, Milton spritzed each apple with Shannah's special potion and took off for Hexley Hall.**

 **A little while after eating their apples, Layla, Brandon, Oliver, and Tamara blacked out.**

 **When they awoke, Tamara, Oliver, Layla, and Brandon found themselves in etiquette class with Headmistress Flora.**

 **The quartet began causing trouble as they burst into song.**

 **Layla, Tamara, Brandon, and Oliver:** _ **We got all the ways to be**_ **;**

 _ **W**_ **-** _ **I**_ **-** _ **C**_ **-** _ **K**_ **-** _ **E**_ **-** _ **D**_ **;**

 _ **We got all the ways to be**_ **;**

 _ **W**_ **-** _ **I**_ **-** _ **C**_ **-** _ **K**_ **-** _ **E**_ **-** _ **D**_ **;**

 _ **Come on**_ **;**

 _ **Hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **;**

 _ **Hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **;**

 _ **Hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **;**

 _ **Hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **;**

 **"Princess Layla! This is not like you!" Flora scolded.**

 **Layla:** _ **Crashing the party**_ **;**

 _ **Guess they lost my invitation**_ **;**

 _ **Friendly reminder**_ **;**

 _ **Got my own kind of persuasion**_ **;**

 **Oliver:** _ **Looks like this place could use**_ **;**

 _ **A bit of misbehavior**_ **;**

 _ **Happily ever after**_ **;**

 _ **With a little flavor**_ **;**

 **Brandon:** _ **We**_ **'** _ **re bad to the bone**_ **;**

 _ **With even worse intentions**_ **;**

 _ **We**_ **'** _ **re gonna steal the show;**_

 _ **And leave**_ **'** _ **em all defenseless**_ **;**

 **Tamara:** _ **A fairy tale life can be**_ **;**

 _ **Oh**_ **-** _ **so overrated**_ **;**

 _ **So raise your voices and**_ **;**

 _ **Let**_ **'** _ **s get it activated**_ **;**

 **Layla, Tamara, Brandon, and Oliver:** _ **Long live havin**_ **'** _ **some fun**_ **;**

 _ **We take what we want**_ **;**

 _ **There**_ **'** _ **s so many ways to be wicked**_ **;**

 _ **With us evil lives on**_ **;**

 _ **The right side of wrong**_ **;**

 _ **There**_ **'** _ **s so many ways to be wicked**_ **;**

 _ **Apple**_ **,** _ **apple**_ **;**

 _ **Dip**_ **,** _ **dip**_ **;**

 _ **Wanna try it**_ **;**

 _ **Tick**_ **,** _ **tick**_ **;**

 _ **Take a bite**_ **;**

 _ **Come on, be bold**_ **;**

 _ **Change the way the story's told**_ **;**

 **Layla:** _ **This time the dark is**_ **;**

 _ **Finally getting your attention**_ **;**

 **Tamara:** _ **We**_ **'** _ **re wicked by the book**_ **;**

 _ **And class is back in session**_ **;**

 **Brandon:** _ **You like it**_ **,** _ **steal it**_ **;**

 _ **Gotta beat**_ **'** _ **em to the treasure**_ **;**

 **Oliver:** _ **A rite of passage**_ **;**

 **Layla, Tamara, Brandon, and Oliver:** _ **Bad just doesn**_ **'** _ **t get much better**_ **;**

 _ **Long live havin**_ **'** _ **some fun**_ **;**

 _ **We take what we want**_ **;**

 _ **There**_ **'** _ **s so many ways to be wicked**_ **;**

 _ **With us evil lives on**_ **;**

 _ **The right side of wrong**_ **;**

 _ **There**_ **'** _ **s so many ways to be wicked**_ **;**

 **Layla:** _ **Mother always knows best**_ **;**

 **Tamara:** _ **Show her**_ **,** _ **pass every test;**_

 **Oliver:** _ **Hear her voice in my head**_ **;**

 **Brandon:** _ **Evil is the**_ **;**

 **Layla, Tamara, Brandon, and Oliver:** _ **Only real way to win**_ **;**

 _ **We got all the ways to be**_ **;**

 _ **Hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **;**

 _ **W**_ **-** _ **I**_ **-** _ **C**_ **-** _ **K**_ **-** _ **E**_ **-** _ **D**_ **;**

 **Brandon:** _ **Let**_ **'** _ **s go**_ **;**

 **Layla, Tamara, Brandon, and Oliver:** _ **We got all the ways to be**_ **;**

 _ **Hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **;**

 _ **W**_ **-** _ **I**_ **-** _ **C**_ **-** _ **K**_ **-** _ **E**_ **-** _ **D**_ **;**

 _ **Long live havin' some fun**_ **;**

 _ **We take what we want**_ **;**

 _ **There**_ **'** _ **s so many ways to be wicked**_ **;**

 _ **With us evil lives on**_ **;**

 _ **The right side of wrong**_ **;**

 _ **There**_ **'** _ **s so many ways to be wicked**_ **;**

 _ **Cruel and unusual**_ **;**

 _ **We**_ **'** _ **re taking control**_ **;**

 _ **There**_ **'** _ **s so many ways to be wicked**_ **;**

 _ **With us evil lives on**_ **;**

 _ **The right side of wrong**_ **;**

 _ **There**_ **'** _ **s so many ways to be wicked**_ **;**

 _ **Hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **;**

 _ **We got all the ways to be**_ **;**

 _ **W**_ **-** _ **I**_ **-** _ **C**_ **-** _ **K**_ **-** _ **E**_ **-** _ **D**_ **;**

 _ **We got all the ways to be**_ **;**

 _ **W**_ **-** _ **I**_ **-** _ **C**_ **-** _ **K**_ **-** _ **E**_ **-** _ **D**_ **;**

 _ **We got all the ways to be**_ **;**

 _ **So many ways to be wicked**_ **.**

 **"That is not my big sister! That is not the Layla I know," Shannah heard Rashid screaming out through her crystal ball. "where has my good big sis gone?"**

 **"That goody-two-shoes is gone forever," Tamara spat at Rashid. "Layla is much happier being rebellious! Just like Oliver, Brandon, and me!"**

 **"Oh no! Come back! Layla!" Rashid exclaimed.**

 **The scenes stopped and Professor Moto looked at the foursome.**

 **"The reason I wished for all of you to see that," Professor Moto explained to Layla, Tamara, Oliver, and Brandon seriously. "is because... all of you were affected by a rebellion potion."**

 **"Can you undo the effects, Professor?" Layla asked.**

 **"Yes I can, Princess Layla, but once I do," Headmaster Moto explained. "then, Tamara, Oliver, and Brandon must return to Royal Prep temporarily."**

 **"Wait a minute, Professor," Layla shouted in protest. "why can't I return to Royal Prep as well?"**

 **"Princess Layla, you are the one who is most affected by the potion," Moto said. "I will have to keep you here at Hexley Hall... just so I can find out who is after you."**

 **"Yes, Professor." Layla sighed.**

 **After they were all cured of their rebelliousness, Tamara, Brandon, and Oliver went back to Royal Prep to give Headmaster Moto some more time to dig around.**


	5. Professor Moto's Lead

**Professor Moto's Lead**

 **Back at Royal Prep, lunch had finished up and now it was time for recess.**

 **Oliver, Brandon, and Tamara soon caught up to Akilah and Rashid over by the new enchanted swing set.**

 **"Rashid told me everything about what happened in Miss Flora's class this morning," Akilah said to Brandon, Tamara, and Oliver. "this is serious, how is Layla doing?"**

 **"Layla is still at Hexley Hall, Akilah," Tamara answered, sighing. "Mister Moto is investigating into who made us all rebellious."**

 **"Take me to her** _ **right away**_ **!" Rashid told Oliver, Tamara, and Brandon.**

 **"No, Rashid," Akilah warned. "it is too dangerous!"**

 **Back at Hexley Hall, Headmaster Moto was running a few tests on Layla.**

 **When Professor Timothy O'Toole, one of the two Heads of Pepperton House (he shared the position with Amy), entered the headmaster's office.**

 **"Sorry to intrude like this, Headmaster Moto." Timothy said.**

 **"You're not intruding at all." Headmaster Moto said to Timothy.**

 **"I'm not?" Timothy asked Professor Moto.**

 **"No, of course not! In fact, there is something I need you to do for me." the headmaster said.**

 **"What would that be, Sir?" Timothy asked.**

 **"I found Rebellion Mist on the apples that Layla and her friends from Dunwitty Enchancia had eaten," Headmaster Moto told Timothy. "the last time it was used... Snively used it on Amy just to make Amy's guard over you go down... I told him to keep his stash of dark magic somewhere well hidden... which he did... I don't know who found Snively's stash of forbidden potion ingredients... but using such ingredients is illegal in the magical community."**

 **"So," Timothy said to Headmaster Moto. "basically, what you require is that I do some private investigating to find out who is using illegal potions and potion ingredients? Say no more!"**

 **Timothy raced out of Headmaster Moto's office.**

 **Over in the greenhouse, Professor Amy O'Toole was teaching her joint Pepperton Waldgrave Herbology class.**

 **When Timothy entered the greenhouse.**

 **"Timothy! What's going on?" Amy asked.**

 **"** _ **Somebody**_ **has been using** _ **illegal**_ **potion ingredients to brew up** _ **illegal**_ **potions, Amy," Shannah heard Timothy answer through her crystal ball. "and I'm going to find out who it is."**

 **"If anyone can help out Professor Moto," Amy said through Shannah's crystal ball. "you can."**

 _ **So**_ **, Shannah thought to herself.** _ **Professor Sleepyhead Daydreamer O**_ **'** _ **Toole is on to us**_ **!** _ **I**_ **'** _ **d better hide this stuff and quick**_ **!**


	6. Chillin' Like A Villain Part 1

**Chillin' Like A Villain Part 1**

 **Shannah, Milton, and Kyle hid the dark magic supplies in an unused drawer in Kyle's dresser.**

 **"Why are we hiding our secret stash again, Shannah?" Milton asked.**

 **"Because," Shannah answered Milton. "that sleepy Headmaster Moto wannabe and the** _ **real**_ **Headmaster Moto are on to us."**

 **"I see." Milton answered.**

 **Back in Headmaster Moto's office, the headmaster had begun to talk to Layla.**

 **"Headmaster Moto?" Layla asked.**

 **"What is it, Layla?" Headmaster Moto answered.**

 **"Can my friends and I still attend Hexley Hall** _ **and**_ **Royal Prep?" Layla asked Headmaster Moto.**

 **"Of course you can! I'll go and make the arrangements with your mother and father!"**

 **"Yes! Oh, thank you, Headmaster Moto! Thank you!" Layla exclaimed, hugging Headmaster Moto firmly.**

 **Back in the Stryker common room, Shannah was using her magic mirror.**

 **"Show me one Miss Priss's weaknesses." Shannah demanded the mirror.**

 **Shannah's magic mirror showed an image of Royal Prep's playground, where Rashid was being bandaged up by Fauna.**

 **"You should be a bit more careful, Rashid." Fauna chided through Shannah's magic mirror.**

 **"I know, Miss Fauna," Shannah heard Rashid say through her mirror. "it's my own fault I injured my wrist."**

 _ **How interesting**_ **!** _ **So**_ **,** _ **one of Layla**_ **'** _ **s weaknesses is her younger brother**_ **,** _ **Rashid**_ **!** _ **Well**_ **!** _ **I**_ **'** _ **ll just have to put a love spell on him so I can abduct him**_ **! Shannah thought.**

 **Shannah quickly got busy making her love potion for Rashid.**

 **At Royal Prep the next morning, Rashid met up with Tamara, Oliver, and Brandon.**

 **"Okay, everyone," Rashid said. "I'm ready to go rescue Layla."**

 **"Hold it, Rashid," Brandon said. "there are a few things you need to know."**

 **Rashid was uncertain, "What is it?" he asked.**

 **"You have to be like us if you want to rescue Layla." Brandon told Rashid.**

 **"What do you mean?" Rashid asked.**

 **"What Brandon is trying to say... is you have to learn the ways of the rebel." Tamara explained.**


	7. Chillin' Like A Villain Part 2

**Chillin' Like A Villain Part 2**

 **"What must I do to learn these ways?" Rashid asked.**

 **Tamara, Brandon, and Oliver began to teach Rashid their rebel ways in song.**

 **Tamara:** _ **Let me tell you something you can really trust**_ **;**

 _ **Everybody**_ **'** _ **s got a wicked side**_ **;**

 _ **I know you think that you can never be like us**_ **;**

 _ **Watch and learn so you can get it right**_ **;**

 **Tamara, Brandon, and Oliver:** _ **You need to drag your feet**_ **;**

 _ **You need to nod your head**_ **;**

 _ **You need to lean back**_ **;**

 _ **Slip through the cracks**_ **;**

 _ **You need to not care**_ **;**

 **Oliver:** _ **Uh**_ **,** _ **you need to not stare**_ **;**

 **Tamara, Brandon, and Oliver:** _ **You need a whole lotta help**_ **;**

 **Tamara:** _ **You need to not be yourself**_ **;**

 _ **You wanna be cool**_ **;**

 _ **Let me show you how**_ **;**

 _ **You need to break the rules**_ **;**

 _ **I can show you how**_ **;**

 _ **And once you catch this feeling**_ **;**

 **Tamara, Brandon, and Oliver:** _ **Yeah**_ **,** _ **once you catch this feeling**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **ll be chillin**_ **',** _ **chillin**_ **',** _ **ohhhh**_ **;**

 _ **Chillin**_ **'** _ **like a villain**_ **;**

 _ **Chillin**_ **';**

 _ **Chillin**_ **'** _ **like a villain**_ **;**

 _ **Chillin**_ **';**

 _ **Chillin**_ **'** _ **like a villain**_ **;**

 _ **Hey**_ **;**

 _ **Chillin**_ **'** _ **like a**_ **;**

 _ **Chillin**_ **'** _ **like a**_ **;**

 _ **Hey**_ **;**

 _ **Villain**_ **;**

 **The foursome made it to the Hexley Hall entrance so they could train Rashid in rebellion some more.**

 **Tamara:** _ **You draw attention when you act like that**_ **;**

 _ **Let us teach you how to disappear**_ **;**

 _ **You look like you would lose a fight to an alley cat**_ **;**

 _ **Gotta be wrong to get it right**_ **'** _ **round here**_ **;**

 **Tamara, Brandon, and Oliver:** _ **You need to watch your back**_ **;**

 _ **You need to creep around**_ **;**

 _ **You need to slide real smooth**_ **;**

 _ **Don**_ **'** _ **t make a sound**_ **;**

 _ **And if you want it**_ **,** _ **take it**_ **;**

 _ **And if you can**_ **'** _ **t take it**_ **,** _ **break it**_ **;**

 _ **And if you care about your health**_ **;**

 **Tamara:** _ **Seriously**_ **, y** _ **ou need to not be yourself**_ **;**

 _ **You wanna be cool**_ **;**

 _ **Let me show you how**_ **;**

 _ **You need to break the rules**_ **;**

 _ **I can show you how**_ **;**

 _ **And once you catch this feeling**_ **;**

 **Tamara, Brandon, and Oliver:** _ **Yeah**_ **,** _ **once you catch this feeling**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **ll be chillin**_ **',** _ **chillin**_ **',** _ **ohhhh**_ **;**

 _ **Chillin**_ **'** _ **like a villain**_ **;**

 _ **Chillin**_ **';**

 _ **Chillin**_ **'** _ **like a villain**_ **;**

 _ **Chillin**_ **';**

 _ **Chillin**_ **'** _ **like a**_ **;**

 **Rashid:** _ **I really wanna be bad a lot**_ **;**

 _ **And I**_ **'** _ **m giving it my best shot**_ **;**

 _ **But it's hard being what I**_ **'** _ **m not**_ **;**

 **Oliver:** _ **Well if you don**_ **'** _ **t**_ **,** _ **you**_ **'** _ **re gonna get us caught**_ **;**

 **Tamara:** _ **He**_ **'s** _ **right**_ **,** _ **we gotta stay low**_ **-** _ **key**_ **;**

 _ **Now show us how bad you can be**_ **;**

 **Rashid:** _ **Like this**_ **;**

 **Tamara:** _ **Yeah**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **;**

 **Rashid:** _ **Like this**_ **;**

 **Tamara:** _ **Yeah**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **;**

 **Rashid:** _ **Oh yeah**_ **,** _ **I think I got this**_ **;**

 _ **Let**_ **'** _ **s go**_ **,** _ **I**_ **'** _ **m ready to rock this**_ **;**

 _ **And I ain't gonna thank you for your help**_ **;**

 _ **I think I found the worst in myself**_ **;**

 **Tamara:** _ **You wanna be cool**_ **;**

 _ **Let me show you how**_ **;**

 _ **You need to break the rules**_ **;**

 _ **I can show you how**_ **;**

 _ **And once you catch this feeling**_ **;**

 **Tamara, Brandon, and Oliver:** _ **Yeah**_ **,** _ **once you catch this feeling**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **ll be chillin**_ **',** _ **chillin**_ **',** _ **ohhhh**_ **;**

 _ **Chillin**_ **'** _ **like a villain**_ **;**

 _ **Chillin**_ **';**

 _ **Chillin**_ **'** _ **like a villain**_ **;**

 _ **Chillin**_ **';**

 _ **Chillin**_ **'** _ **like a villain**_ **;**

 _ **Chillin**_ **';**

 _ **Chillin**_ **'** _ **like a villain**_ **;**

 _ **Chillin**_ **';**

 _ **Chillin**_ **'** _ **like a villain**_ **.**

 **After the song ended, Tamara, Brandon, and Oliver couldn't see where Rashid went.**

 **"Hey, Tamara, why'd you stop?" Oliver asked.**

 **"Where's Rashid? Did either of you see where he went?" Tamara answered Oliver and Brandon, she was worried.**


	8. Chillin' Like A Villain Part 3

**Chillin' Like A Villain Part 3**

 **Rashid was on his own, he didn't know his way around Hexley Hall too well.**

 **Rashid was humming to himself, when he suddenly bumped into Kyle.**

 _ **Uh**_ **-** _ **oh**_ **, Rashid thought.** _ **it looks as if I ran into some trouble**_ **!**

 **"Who do you think you are? This hallway is Stryker House territory!" Kyle said to Rashid.**

 **"I... I..." Rashid stuttered nervously.**

 **"Don't worry, Runt," Kyle said to Rashid. "I know of someone who is expecting your arrival!"**

 **"Layla?" Rashid asked.**

 **Before he knew what was going on, Rashid was knocked out cold by Kyle, who had hit Rashid with a bedwarmer and dragged him off, losing his Stryker House patch along the way back to the Stryker House common room.**

 **Back in Moto's office, Layla recovered a bit as Timothy entered the room.**

 **"Headmaster Moto?" Timothy reported.**

 **"Shoot." Headmaster Moto requested to Timothy.**

 **"I might have found a good lead." Timothy said to Moto, handing Moto the patch.**

 **"Hmmm," Moto said. "a Stryker patch? Good work, Timothy, I will see to it that you get a raise in your salary this month!"**

 **"Thank you, Headmaster Moto!" Timothy exclaimed, racing off to the office that he shared with Amy to prepare for his next class.**

 **When Timothy was out of earshot, Layla saw what was going on in the east Hexley Hall corridor through Moto's crystal ball.**

 **"Oh no! Rashid," Layla called out. "Professor Moto!"**

 **The Hexley Hall headmaster turned, "Find something, Princess Layla?" he asked.**

 **"I just saw Rashid through your crystal ball," Layla answered. "he was being dragged somewhere by a boy without a patch on his school blazer!"**

 **"What I have here is a Stryker House patch, so, who is this Rashid?" Headmaster Moto asked Layla.**

 **"He is my younger brother, he goes to Royal Prep." Layla replied to Professor Moto seriously.**

 **"Your younger brother? I think I might know where he is being taken to."**

 **At that very moment, Tamara, Oliver, and Brandon entered the headmaster's office.**


	9. The Amulet Of Tangu

**The Amulet Of Tangu**

 **From her palace in Cinnibar, Queen Scarlett was of course, checking up on things at Hexley Hall.**

 **"Well, it looks like the Amulet of Tangu I made is finally needed." Scarlett said.**

 **Scarlett then went to her safe and grabbed a necklace with a violet colored jewel in its center.**

 **Back at Hexley Hall, Tamara, Oliver, and Brandon gathered around Headmaster Moto's crystal ball with Layla and Professor Moto by their side.**

 **"Have you any enemies, Princess Layla?" Headmaster Moto asked.**

 **"None that I can think of, Headmaster Moto, why do you ask?" Layla asked.**

 **"Wait just a minute," Brandon said to Professor Moto. "I can think of someone!"**

 **The Hexley Hall headmaster turned to Brandon, "Who?" he asked.**

 **"A girl named Shannah Konst has it out for Layla," someone said. "she's in Stryker House."**

 **Everyone turned to see Scarlett standing in the doorway.**

 **"The Scarlett Warrior?" Layla, Tamara, Brandon, and Oliver all gasped in shock.**

 **"Queen Scarlett," Headmaster Moto exclaimed. "I haven't seen you since you helped Hexley Hall win in the battle against Neila!"**

 **"Yes, you always cared for the students here at Hexley Hall, even those from Stryker House back when you were teaching Transformation class here at Hexley Hall, even those from Stryker House." Scarlett said.**

 **"What are you doing here?" Layla asked Scarlett.**

 **"I just came to deliver this," Scarlett answered. "a gift for you, Princess Layla."**

 **"A gift for me," Layla asked Scarlett. "what is it?"**

 **"It is an amulet," Scarlett answered Layla. "the Amulet of Tangu."**

 **Scarlett placed the Amulet of Tangu right around Layla's neck.**

 **"Do you really think I'm worthy of one of your amulets?" Layla asked Scarlett.**

 **The Queen of Cinnibar looked at the oldest Princess of Tangu.**

 **"Yes, Princess Layla, I do think you are of one of my amulets... just like your own mother was... and just like your own sister is." Scarlett answered kindly.**

 **Layla was confused.**


	10. Space Between

**Space Between**

 **"How do you know my mom gave Cousin Sofia her Amulet of Avalor just because she bore her name?" Layla asked.**

 **"Your mother is kind, kind enough to give up her own amulet to the next generation." Scarlett said to Layla.**

 **Back in the Stryker House common room, Rashid began coming to.**

 **"Where am I? And, just... who... are... you?" Rashid asked Shannah, ending his question in a soothed sounding sigh.**

 **"Hello, my captive," Shannah said gently to Rashid. "my name is Shannah Konst, and you... are my one true soulmate."**

 **"Wait...** _ **what**_ **did you say?" Rashid asked out of shock.**

 **Shannah forced more of her love potion down Rashid's throat.**

 **Back with the search party, Tamara caught up with Layla.**

 **"What's wrong, Layla?" Tamara asked.**

 **"Tammy, you and the others are royal through and through," Layla sighed sadly. "I do not belong in that world anymore... not without Rashid."**

 **Now Tamara understood Layla completely.**

 **Tamara:** _ **I didn**_ **'** _ **t know what you were going through**_ **;**

 _ **I thought that you were fine**_ **;**

 _ **Why did you have to hide**_ **;**

 **Layla:** _ **I didn**_ **'** _ **t want to let you down**_ **;**

 _ **But the truth is out**_ **;**

 _ **It**_ **'** _ **s tearing me apart**_ **, not listening to my heart;**

 _ **I really had to go**_ **;**

 **Tamara:** _ **And I would never stop you**_ **;**

 **Layla:** _ **Even though we**_ **'** _ **ve changed**_ **;**

 **Tamara:** _ **Nothing has to change**_ **;**

 **Layla and Tamara:** _ **And you can find me in the space between**_ **;**

 _ **Where two worlds come to meet**_ **;**

 _ **I**_ **'** _ **ll never be out of reach**_ **;**

 **'** _ **Cause you**_ **'** _ **re a part of me so you can find me in the space between**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **ll never be alone**_ **;**

 _ **No matter where you go**_ **;**

 _ **We can meet in the space between**_ **;**

 **Layla:** _ **There are no words left to say**_ **;**

 **Tamara:** _ **I know you gotta find your place**_ **;**

 **Layla:** _ **But this is not the end**_ **;**

 **Tamara:** _ **No**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **re part of who I am**_ **;**

 **Layla and Tamara:** _ **Even if we**_ **'** _ **re worlds apart**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **re still in my heart**_ **;**

 _ **It will always be you and me**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **;**

 **Tamara:** _ **You can find me in the space between**_ **;**

 **Layla and Tamara:** _ **Where two worlds come to meet**_ **;**

 **Tamara:** _ **I**_ **'** _ **ll never be out of reach**_ **;**

 **Layla:** _ **I**_ **'** _ **ll never be out of reach**_ **;**

 **Tamara:** _ **No**_ **;**

 **Layla and Tamara:** _ **Cause you**_ **'** _ **re a part of me so you can find me in the space between**_ **;**

 **Tamara:** _ **You**_ **'** _ **ll never be alone**_ **;**

 **Layla:** _ **No matter where you go**_ **;**

 **Layla and Tamara:** _ **We can meet in the space between**_ **;**

 **Layla:** _ **Yeah**_ **,** _ **no matter where you go**_ **;**

 **Tamara:** _ **No matter where you go**_ **;**

 **Layla and Tamara:** _ **We can meet in the space between**_ **.**

 **Suddenly, the Amulet of Tangu around Layla's neck began to glow and showed her an image of Rashid cuddling up with Shannah in the Stryker common room.**

 **"Oh my goodness," Layla called out frantically. "Rashid!"**


	11. A Daring Risk Part 1

**A Daring Risk Part 1**

 **"What's the matter, Layla?" Tamara asked.**

 **"Tamara, take Oliver and Brandon back to Royal Prep for reinforcements," Layla called out, taking off at a run. "I have a little mission on my hands!"**

 **"I'm all over it!" Tamara exclaimed.**

 **The girls went their separate ways, with Layla catching up with Headmaster Moto.**

 **While Brandon, Tamara, and Oliver raced back to the Royal Preparatory Academy to enlist some more help.**

 **At Royal Prep in the ballroom, Professor Jaden Akaba, the new dance teacher at the school was in the middle of teaching a waltzing lesson.**

 **When Oliver, Brandon, and Tamara entered.**

 **"Excuse us, Professor Akaba," Brandon said to the dance master who came from the Kingdom of Satu like Headmaster Moto did. "but we need to pull Violet out of your class."**

 **"And, why might that be?" Professor Akaba asked Brandon.**

 **"We just need to talk to Violet, this is** _ **important**_ **!" Oliver answered Professor Akaba just before Brandon could even get the chance to speak.**

 **"All right, all right," Professor Akaba said in his thick Japanese accent. "just be brief."**

 **"Thank you, Professor," Tamara said. "come with us, Violet."**

 **Tamara, Brandon, and Oliver led Violet out into the Hall of Royals for a private chat.**

 **Back at Hexley Hall, Layla made her way to the Stryker House common room.**

 **"Rashid," Layla whispered. "Rashid."**

 **Rashid turned to Layla, "Who are you?" he asked.**

 **"You don't recognize me, do you," Layla said to Rashid. "it's me, Layla!"**

 **"Who are you?" Rashid asked Layla once more.**

 **"it's me, Layla," Layla whispered to Rashid. "your older sister by one year!"**

 **"The only sister I have is Akilah... I also have Shannah by my side." Rashid whispered to Layla.**

 **Suddenly, Layla heard footsteps entering the Stryker House common room.**

 **"Shannah must have spelled you good, Rashid! Violet is not going to like this in the least!" Layla protested.**

 **"Ahem! Turn around, Miss Priss!" a voice snapped.**

 **Layla turned to see the owner of the voice.**

 **"Hello, Shannah," Layla said. "how nice it is to see you again."**

 **Back at Royal Prep, Violet could not believe what she was being told by Tamara, Brandon, and Oliver.**

 **"You had better be kidding me," Violet exclaimed. "you want my help to rescue my Cool Hand Rashid from Shannah just because I'm better with a sword than Layla is!"**


	12. A Daring Risk Part 2

**A Daring Risk Part 2**

 **"You got it." Brandon said to Violet.**

 **"Say no more," Violet said to Brandon, Tamara, and Oliver. "just let me grab my sword!"**

 **Like a shot, Violet raced off to the fencing area.**

 **While Violet was out of earshot, Oliver turned to Brandon and Tamara.**

 **"Are you sure we** _ **really**_ **need** _ **her**_ **help with rescuing Rashid?" Oliver asked Brandon and Tamara in a serious sounding voice.**

 **"Look, boys, Layla** _ **did**_ **want us to return to RPA for reinforcements... and Violet** _ **is**_ **the only princess in the fencing club, right?" Tamara reasoned.**

 **"Right." Oliver and Brandon sighed in agreement.**

 **A little while later, Violet returned to the Hall of Royals with her sword in her hand.**

 **"Okay you three, I'm all set to go," Violet said to Oliver, Tamara, and Brandon. "now, let's go help Layla get my Cool Hand Rashid back!"**

 **"Not so fast there, Violet!" Brandon called out.**

 **Violet was confused, "What's wrong, Brandon?" she asked.**

 **Brandon looked Violet straight in the eye, "We still need to gather up more allies." he answered seriously.**

 **"I see now." Violet said to Brandon.**

 **"So, Brandon," Oliver asked. "who is our next ally going to be?"**

 **"Layla and Rashid's own younger sister, Akilah," Brandon answered Oliver. "and as luck has it... I know just where she can be found! Follow me."**

 **Violet, Tamara, and Oliver ran after Brandon quickly to the Royal Prep music room.**

 **Akilah was with Sofia the Second and Hugo the Second, Akilah was practicing the piano, Hugo was practicing the lute, while Sofia was practicing the mandolin.**

 **The threesome stopped with their practice.**

 **"Akilah," Tamara said. "Brandon, Oliver, and I need to talk to you."**

 **"Okay," Akilah said to Tamara, standing up from the piano bench. "what about?"**

 **"This is about your brother." Brandon said to Akilah in a serious manner.**

 **"Rashid?" Akilah asked Brandon.**

 **"Rashid has been kidnapped by Shannah, Layla has gone ahead to try to rescue him... but she needs some assistance," Oliver said to Akilah. "will you help us help Layla rescue Rashid?"**

 **Akilah gave the request some thought.**

 **"Anything for Rashid!" Akilah exclaimed proudly.**


	13. A Daring Risk Part 3

**Authors note: Double RKs is short for Royal Rebel Kids.**

 **A Daring Risk Part 3**

 **"Hold it! If Akilah is going," Sofia the Second called. "then I'm going too!"**

 **"Me too!" Hugo the Second agreed.**

 **"Okay then," Tamara said to Sofia the Second and Hugo the Second. "Layla's in trouble and she needs our help."**

 **Back at Hexley Hall, Layla used a memory restoration charm on Rashid.**

 **Layla was about to do battle with Shannah, when the rest of her allies showed up.**

 **Shannah:** _ **Huh**_ **,** _ **let**_ **'** _ **s get this party started**_ **;**

 _ **I swear I**_ **'** _ **m cold**_ **-** _ **hearted**_ **;**

 _ **There**_ **'** _ **s no negotiation**_ **;**

 _ **I**_ **'** _ **m not here for debatin**_ **';**

 _ **You need some motivation**_ **;**

 _ **Just look at Rashid**_ **'** _ **s face**_ **;**

 _ **Then ask yourself how long you think I**_ **'** _ **ll remain patient**_ **;**

 _ **I**_ **'** _ **ll throw him overboard and let him swim with killer sharks**_ **;**

 _ **You either hand over the wands or he**_ **'** _ **ll be ripped apart**_ **;**

 **Layla:** _ **Now**_ **,** _ **let**_ **'** _ **s all just be smart**_ **;**

 _ **Although for you that must be hard**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **ll get your wands**_ **;**

 _ **No one has to come to any harm**_ **;**

 _ **Don**_ **'** _ **t try to intimidate**_ **;**

 _ **Your bark is much worse than your bite**_ **;**

 _ **Who**_ **'** _ **s the baddest of them all**_ **;**

 _ **I guess we're finding out tonight**_ **;**

 **Shannah, Kyle, and Milton:** _ **Let**_ **'** _ **s go**_ **,** _ **bring it on**_ **;**

 _ **Better give us what we want**_ **;**

 _ **It**_ **'** _ **s the wands for the crown**_ **;**

 _ **If you don**_ **'** _ **t**_ **,** _ **it**_ **'** _ **s going down**_ **;**

 **Sofia the Second, Hugo the Second, Akilah, Layla, Tamara, Oliver, Violet, and Brandon:**

 _ **Let**_ **'** _ **s go**_ **,** _ **make your move**_ **;**

 _ **Peace or war**_ **,** _ **it**_ **'** _ **s up to you**_ **;**

 _ **Give him up and do it now**_ **;**

 _ **If you don**_ **'** _ **t**_ **,** _ **it**_ **'** _ **s going down**_ **;**

 **Shannah, Kyle, and Milton:** _ **We want the wands**_ **;**

 _ **Or else this prince is gone**_ **;**

 _ **Your time is running out**_ **;**

 _ **You should really watch your mouth**_ **;**

 **Layla, Tamara, Oliver, Violet, and Brandon:**

 _ **Let**_ **'** _ **s go**_ **,** _ **pound for pound**_ **;**

 _ **We**_ **'** _ **re prepared to stand our ground**_ **;**

 _ **Put your swords up**_ **,** _ **put**_ **'** _ **em up**_ **;**

 _ **It**_ **'** _ **s going down**_ **;**

 **Shannah, Kyle, and Milton:** _ **Yo**_ **,** _ **ho**_ **,** _ **oh**_ **,** _ **make the trade**_ **;**

 _ **Yo**_ **,** _ **ho**_ **,** _ **oh**_ **,** _ **or walk the plank**_ **;**

 _ **Yo**_ **,** _ **ho**_ **,** _ **oh**_ **,** _ **make the trade**_ **;**

 _ **Yo**_ **,** _ **ho**_ **,** _ **oh**_ **,** _ **or walk the plank**_ **;**

 **Layla:** _ **Okay**_ **,** _ **look**_ **,** _ **this is not a conversation**_ **;**

 _ **It**_ **'** _ **s a do**_ **-** _ **or**_ **-** _ **die situation**_ **;**

 _ **If you don**_ **'** _ **t give me back my brother**_ **;**

 _ **I**_ **'** _ **ll have no hesitation**_ **;**

 _ **I**_ **'** _ **ll serve you right here**_ **;**

 _ **And I don**_ **'** _ **t need a reservation**_ **;**

 _ **That way your whole pirate crew can have a demonstration**_ **;**

 _ **Release him now, and we can go our separate ways**_ **;**

 _ **Unless you wanna deal with me and the double RKs**_ **;**

 **Shannah:** _ **So that**_ **'** _ **s your big speech**_ **,** _ **huh**_ **;**

 _ **An empty ultimatum**_ **;**

 **Kyle:** _ **All it takes is one swing and I'll humiliate him**_ **;**

 _ **Matter of fact**_ **,** _ **make one wrong move and I'll debilitate him**_ **;**

 _ **And if he even starts to slip**_ **,** _ **I**_ **'** _ **ll eliminate him;**_

 _ **All it takes is one long look and I**_ **'** _ **ll kill him**_ **;**

 **"No!" Akilah screamed out.**

 **"Not my Cool Hand Rashid!" Violet gasped.**

 **Rashid:** _ **Hey**_ **,** _ **we don**_ **'** _ **t have to choose**_ **;**

 _ **We don**_ **'** _ **t have to light the fuse**_ **;**

 _ **Layla**_ **,** _ **whatever you do**_ **,** _ **it**_ **'** _ **s gonna be a lose**_ **-** _ **lose**_ **;**

 _ **There**_ **'** _ **s gotta be a better way**_ **;**

 _ **Shannah**_ **,** _ **I promise I**_ **'** _ **ll give you your chance**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **ll have your say**_ **;**

 **Shannah:** _ **Silly prince**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **;**

 _ **Give me**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **re gonna give me a chance**_ **;**

 _ **Well**_ **,** _ **not a chance**_ **;**

 **Shannah, Kyle, and Milton:** _ **Yo**_ **,** _ **ho**_ **,** _ **oh**_ **,** _ **make the trade**_ **;**

 _ **Yo**_ **,** _ **ho**_ **,** _ **oh**_ **,** _ **or walk the plank**_ **;**

 _ **Yo**_ **,** _ **ho**_ **,** _ **oh**_ **,** _ **make the trade**_ **;**

 _ **Yo**_ **,** _ **ho**_ **,** _ **oh**_ **,** _ **or walk the plank**_ **.**

 **Suddenly, the sword fight broke loose.**

 **The clash of swords ended with Violet cutting Rashid loose from his bonds.**

 **A little while later back at Tangu Castle, Layla could see that Rashid was missing in action.**

 **"Oh my gosh," Layla called out. "where'd Rashid disappear to?"**


	14. A Bleak Situation Recognized

**A Bleak Situation Recognized**

 **Layla quickly raced out of Rashid's bedroom to tell her mother and father what had happened.**

 **"Mom! Dad," Layla called out. "I can't find Rashid!"**

 **Sofia came out of the study, "Layla, Layla, indoor voice, please." Sofia reminded her daughter.**

 **"Sorry, Mom," Layla said. "I am just looking all over the castle for Rashid!"**

 **Zandar looked up from signing some important documents.**

 **"Isn't he practicing dazzleball in the royal stadium?" the sultan asked his daughter.**

 **"No he isn't, Dad," Layla clarified. "and I have searched the entire kingdom for him."**

 **Sofia turned to Zandar, "We had better contact the Royal Prep headmistresses." she said.**

 **"We should, Sofia," Zandar said urgently. "I** _ **know**_ **we should."**


	15. Thoughts About Rashid

**Thoughts About Rashid**

 **Over at Royal Prep that night, Merryweather was going over Rashid's fencing history homework, when Fauna and Flora entered the office.**

 **"Merryweather," Fauna said gently. "we have some visitors here who are concerned about Rashid."**

 **"Who?" Merryweather asked Flora and Fauna.**

 **"Saultana Sofia, Sultan Zandar, and Princesses Layla and Akilah from the Kingdom of Tangu are here... this natter concerns Rashid." Flora explained to Merryweather.**

 **"I'll be right there." Merryweather said to Flora and Fauna.**

 **All the while their parents talked to the headmistresses, Akilah noticed that Layla had a different kind of far off look in her eyes.**

 **"Layla?" Akilah asked.**

 **Layla began bravely fighting back the urge to sob uncontrollably as she began to think about Rashid.**

 **Layla:** _ **If only I knew what my heart was telling me**_ **;**

 _ **Don**_ **'** _ **t know what I'm feeling**_ **;**

 _ **Is this just a dream**_ **;**

 _ **Uh oh**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **;**

 _ **If only I could read the signs in front of me**_ **;**

 _ **I could find the way to who I**_ **'** _ **m meant to be**_ **;**

 _ **Uh oh**_ **,** _ **if only**_ **;**

 _ **If only**_ **.**

 **"Layla? Are you going to be all right?" Akilah asked kindly.**

 **"I'm fine, Akilah." Layla lied.**


	16. Deep Down Feelings Revealed

**Deep Down Feelings Revealed**

 **"You don't sound all that fine to me, Layla." Akilah said.**

 **Layla began singing as she stared off into space, thinking about Rashid again.**

 **Layla:** _ **If only I knew what my heart was telling me**_ **;**

 _ **Don**_ **'** _ **t know what I'm feeling**_ **;**

 _ **Is this just a dream**_ **;**

 _ **Uh oh**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **;**

 _ **If only I could read the signs in front of me**_ **;**

 _ **I could find the way to who I**_ **'** _ **m meant to be**_ **;**

 _ **Uh oh, if only**_ **;**

 _ **If only**_ **.**

 **Layla stopped singing and Akilah heard her sister sobbing up a thunderstorm.**

 **"Oh, Akilah! You're right," Layla sobbed bitterly. "I miss Rashid!"**

 **"It's okay, Layla," Akilah said gently. "with Headmaster Moto and Headmistresses Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather by our side, we will get Rashid back, I'm really sure of it."**


	17. Rashid Rescued! Expelling A Bad Gang

**Rashid Rescued! Expelling A Bad Gang**

 **Layla and Akilah raced up to their mother, father, and the headmistresses.**

 **"Come on," Layla said. "we need to go to Hexley Hall and rescue Rashid!"**

 **"And, so we will!" Merryweather agreed.**

 **Back at Hexley Hall, Shannah, Kyle, and Milton were reigning victorious over the entire school.**

 **"Boys and girls of Hexley Hall," Shannah shouted. "tell me who you love!"**

 **"Shannah!" the other students cheered, forced by Kyle and Milton.**

 **"I can't hear you!" Shannah called.**

 **"Shannah!" the students cheered again, louder and stronger than ever.**

 **Shannah began to sing.**

 **Shannah:** _ **This is all hands on deck**_ **;**

 _ **Calling out lost boys and girls**_ **;**

 _ **I**_ **'** _ **m gettin**_ **'** _ **tired of the disrespect**_ **;**

 _ **We won**_ **'** _ **t stop**_ **'** _ **till we rule the world**_ **;**

 _ **It**_ **'** _ **s our time we up next**_ **;**

 **Kyle and Milton:** _ **Next**_ **;**

 **Shannah:** _ **Our sail**_ **'** _ **s about to be set**_ **;**

 **Kyle and Milton:** _ **Set**_ **;**

 **Shannah:** _ **They ain**_ **'** _ **t seen nothing yet**_ **;**

 _ **Tell**_ **'** _ **em who**_ **'** _ **s in charge**_ **;**

 _ **So they don**_ **'** _ **t forget**_ **;**

 _ **What**_ **'** _ **s my name**_ **;**

 _ **What**_ **'** _ **s my name**_ **;**

 **Kyle and Milton:** _ **Shannah**_ **;**

 **Shannah:** _ **Say it louder**_ **;**

 _ **What**_ **'** _ **s my name**_ **;**

 _ **What**_ **'** _ **s my name**_ **;**

 **Kyle and Milton:** _ **Shannah**_ **;**

 **Shannah:** _ **Feel the power**_ **;**

 _ **No one**_ **'** _ **s gonna stop us**_ **;**

 _ **Soon the world will be ours**_ **;**

 _ **What**_ **'** _ **s my name**_ **;**

 _ **What**_ **'** _ **s my name**_ **;**

 **Kyle and Milton:** _ **Shannah**_ **;**

 **Shannah:** _ **What**_ **'** _ **s it**_ **;**

 _ **What**_ **'** _ **s it**_ **;**

 _ **Say it loud**_ **;**

 **Kyle and Milton:** _ **Shannah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **;**

 **Shannah:** _ **All eyes on me**_ **,** _ **let me see**_ **'** _ **em**_ **;**

 **Kyle and Milton:** _ **Shannah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **;**

 **Shannah:** _ **What**_ **'** _ **s**_ _ **it**_ **;**

 _ **What**_ **'** _ **s it**_ **;**

 _ **Say it**_ **;**

 _ **Say it**_ **;**

 **Kyle and Milton:** _ **Shannah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **;**

 **Shannah:** _ **I**_ **'** _ **m the queen of this town**_ **;**

 _ **I call the shots**_ **,** _ **you know who I am**_ **;**

 _ **I don**_ **'** _ **t need to wear no fake crown**_ **;**

 _ **Stand up to me you don**_ **'** _ **t stand a chance**_ **;**

 _ **It**_ **'** _ **s our time we up next**_ **;**

 **Kyle and Milton:** _ **Next**_ **;**

 **Shannah:** _ **My crew**_ **'** _ **s as real as it gets**_ **;**

 **Kyle and Milton:** _ **Gets**_ **;**

 **Shannah:** _ **The worst is now the best**_ **;**

 **Shannah and Kyle:** _ **And leaving us here**_ **;**

 _ **Will be their last regret**_ **;**

 **Shannah:** _ **What**_ **'** _ **s my name**_ **;**

 _ **What**_ **'** _ **s my name**_ **;**

 **Kyle and Milton:** _ **Shannah**_ **;**

 **Shannah:** _ **Say it louder**_ **;**

 _ **What**_ **'** _ **s my name**_ **;**

 _ **What**_ **'** _ **s my name**_ **;**

 **Kyle and Milton:** _ **Shannah**_ **;**

 **Shannah:** _ **Feel the power**_ **;**

 _ **No one**_ **'** _ **s gonna stop us**_ **;**

 _ **Soon the world will be ours**_ **;**

 _ **What**_ **'** _ **s my name**_ **;**

 _ **What**_ **'** _ **s my name**_ **;**

 **Kyle and Milton:** _ **Shannah**_ **;**

 **Shannah:** _ **What**_ **'** _ **s it**_ **;**

 _ **What**_ **'** _ **s it**_ **;**

 _ **Say it**_ **;**

 _ **Say it**_ **;**

 **Kyle:** _ **You know what they say**_ **;**

 _ **Bad girls have all the fun**_ **;**

 _ **Never learned how to count**_ **;**

 _ **Cause I**_ **'** _ **m number one**_ **;**

 _ **Ready here**_ **,** _ **we come**_ **;**

 _ **We always get our way**_ **;**

 _ **It**_ **'** _ **s a pirate**_ **'** _ **s life**_ **,** _ **every single day**_ **;**

 _ **Hey**_ **;**

 _ **She**_ **'** _ **s the captain**_ **,** _ **I**_ **'** _ **m the first mate**_ **;**

 _ **Enemies seasick can**_ **'** _ **t see straight**_ **;**

 _ **Call**_ **'** _ **em fish bait throw**_ **'** _ **em on a hook**_ **;**

 _ **Shannah**_ **'** _ **s so hot they get burned if they look**_ **;**

 **Shannah:** _ **All eyes on me**_ **,** _ **let me see**_ **'** _ **em**_ **;**

 _ **I see your eyes on me boys**_ **,** _ **hey**_ **;**

 _ **You know what my name is**_ **;**

 _ **Say it**_ **;**

 _ **Say it louder**_ **;**

 _ **Hook me**_ **;**

 **Kyle:** _ **Ha**_ **,** _ **ha**_ **;**

 **Shannah:** _ **Ho**_ **;**

 _ **Woah**_ **;**

 _ **Come on**_ **;**

 _ **What**_ **'** _ **s my name**_ **;**

 _ **What**_ **'** _ **s my name**_ **;**

 **Kyle and Milton:** _ **Shannah**_ **;**

 **Shannah:** _ **Say it louder**_ **;**

 _ **What**_ **'** _ **s my name**_ **;**

 _ **What**_ **'** _ **s my name**_ **;**

 **Kyle and Milton:** _ **Shannah**_ **;**

 **Shannah:** _ **Feel the power**_ **;**

 _ **No one**_ **'** _ **s gonna stop us**_ **;**

 _ **Soon the world will be ours**_ **;**

 _ **What**_ **'** _ **s my name**_ **;**

 _ **What**_ **'** _ **s my name**_ **;**

 **Kyle and Milton:** _ **Shannah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **;**

 **Shannah:** _ **Ooh**_ **,** _ **say it louder**_ **;**

 **Kyle and Milton:** _ **Shannah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **;**

 **Shannah:** _ **Ooh**_ **,** _ **say it louder**_ **;**

 _ **What**_ **'** _ **s it**_ **;**

 _ **What**_ **'** _ **s it**_ **;**

 _ **Say it**_ **;**

 _ **Say it**_ **;**

 **Kyle and Milton:** _ **Shannah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **;**

 _ **Shannah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **;**

 _ **Shannah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **;**

 _ **Shannah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **-** _ **ah**_ **;**

 _ **Shannah**_ **!**

 **Suddenly, Shannah and the others could see Sultan Zandar, Sultana Sofia, Headmaster Moto, Headmistresses Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, Layla, Sofia the Second, Hugo the Second, Violet, Tamara, Timothy, Amy, Oliver, and Brandon standing right behind them.**

 **"It's on now!" Shannah shouted at Layla.**

 **"Bring it!" Layla challenged Shannah.**

 **Shannah then dove into the water and her legs transformed into her Mermardian form, she had octopus tentacles.**

 **"Return my Cool Hand Rashid to me right now!" Violet ordered Kyle while they faught, sword against sword.**

 **Once the fight was over, Headmaster Moto had something to say.**

 **"Miss Konst," Headmaster Moto said sternly. "Professor Timothy O'Toole has brought it to my attention that you as well as Mister Morris, Mister Fidget, and Professor Fidget have been using illegal potion ingredients such as Rebellion Mist and brewing up illegal potions, is that true?"**

 **"Yes it is, Headmaster Moto." Shannah confessed.**

 **"Then, I'm afraid I have no other choice but to find a replacement Potions master because Professor Fidget is going straight to Blackthorn Prison for Magical Criminals," Headmaster Moto said. "while you, Mister Fidget and Mister Morris are going to Blackthorn Detention Center for Juvenile Magical Criminals because the three of you are hereby expelled from Hexley Hall!"**

 **As the four were being taken away, Shannah turned to Layla.**

 **"This is not the last you'll be seeing of me, Miss Priss!" Shannah vowed.**

 **Wendell, Shannah, Kyle, and Milton were led to Blackthorn.**

 **"Oh no! Guys," Sofia the Second called out. "what are we going to do about Rashid? He is still under Shannah's spell!"**

 **"Not to worry, Sofia! I'm ready to rock this!" Violet exclaimed.**

 **Violet pressed her lips to Rashid's for the kiss of true love.**


	18. You And Me

**You And Me**

 **Rashid suddenly snapped out of the spell.**

 **"Huh? Vi, what happened?" Rashid asked, he was puzzled.**

 **"You were still under Shannah's spell," Layla answered Rashid. "so, it was Violet who brought you back."**

 **"Thank you, Vi." Rashid said.**

 **"Anytime, my Cool Hand Rashid." Violet said gently.**

 **Rashid looked at Violet and he began to sing.**

 **Rashid:** _ **Lookin**_ **'** _ **back at yesterday**_ **;**

 _ **I thought that I gave it everything**_ **;**

 _ **But still there's so much road ahead of me**_ **;**

 **Violet:** _ **When I looked into your eyes**_ **;**

 _ **I guess I didn**_ **'** _ **t recognize**_ **;**

 _ **Who we are and all that we can be**_ **;**

 **Violet and Rashid:** _ **Sometimes it**_ **'** _ **s hard to find yourself**_ **;**

 _ **But it**_ **'** _ **s worth it in the end**_ **;**

 **'** _ **Cause in your heart it**_ **'** _ **s where it all begins**_ **;**

 **Sofia the Second, Hugo the Second, Layla, Tamara, Brandon, Oliver, Akilah, and Violet:**

 _ **We gotta be bold**_ **;**

 _ **We gotta be brave**_ **;**

 _ **We gotta be free**_ **;**

 _ **We gotta get loud**_ **;**

 _ **Makin**_ **'** _ **that change**_ **;**

 _ **You gotta believe**_ **;**

 _ **Wha**_ **-** _ **a**_ **-** _ **o**_ **;**

 _ **We look deep inside**_ **;**

 _ **And we**_ **'** _ **ll rise up & shine**_ **;**

 _ **We can be bold**_ **;**

 _ **We can be brave**_ **;**

 _ **Let everyone see**_ **;**

 _ **It starts with you and me**_ **;**

 _ **Wha**_ **-** _ **a**_ **-** _ **o**_ **;**

 _ **Wha**_ **-** _ **a**_ **-** _ **o**_ **;**

 _ **Hey**_ **;**

 _ **It starts with you and me**_ **;**

 _ **Wha**_ **-** _ **a**_ **-** _ **o**_ **;**

 _ **Wha**_ **-** _ **a**_ **-** _ **o**_ **;**

 _ **Hey**_ **;**

 **Layla:** _ **It starts with you and me**_ **;**

 **Layla, Tamara, Oliver, and Brandon:**

 _ **There**_ **'** _ **s something special that I**_ **'** _ **ve learned**_ **;**

 _ **It**_ **'s** _ **together we can change the world**_ **;**

 _ **Everybody**_ **'** _ **s got something they can bring**_ **;**

 _ **When you take a look inside yourself**_ **;**

 _ **Do you wish that you were something else**_ **;**

 _ **By who you are is who need to be**_ **;**

 **Layla and Tamara:** _ **Sometimes it**_ **'** _ **s hard to find yourself**_ **;**

 _ **But it**_ **'** _ **s worth it in the end**_ **;**

 **'** _ **Cause in your heart it**_ **'** _ **s where it all begins**_ **;**

 **Sofia the Second, Hugo the Second, Layla, Tamara, Brandon, Oliver, Akilah, and Violet:**

 _ **We gotta be bold**_ **;**

 _ **We gotta be brave**_ **;**

 _ **We gotta be free**_ **;**

 _ **We gotta get loud**_ **;**

 _ **Makin**_ **'** _ **that change**_ **;**

 _ **You gotta believe**_ **;**

 _ **Wha**_ **-** _ **a**_ **-** _ **o**_ **;**

 _ **We look deep inside**_ **;**

 _ **And we**_ **'** _ **ll rise up & shine**_ **;**

 _ **We can be bold**_ **;**

 _ **We can be brave**_ **;**

 _ **Let everyone see**_ **;**

 _ **It starts with you and me**_ **;**

 _ **Wha**_ **-** _ **a**_ **-** _ **o**_ **;**

 _ **Wha**_ **-** _ **a**_ **-** _ **o**_ **;**

 _ **Hey**_ **;**

 _ **It starts with you and me**_ **;**

 _ **Wha**_ **-** _ **a**_ **-** _ **o**_ **;**

 _ **Wha**_ **-** _ **a**_ **-** _ **o**_ **;**

 _ **Hey**_ **;**

 _ **It starts with you and me**_ **;**

 **Layla and Violet:** _ **If we all can do our part;**_

 _ **We know that it can be the start**_ **;**

 _ **To put up in the difference than we need**_ **;**

 **Layla, Rashid, and Violet:** _ **I promise we can work this out**_ **;**

 _ **I promise we can see it through**_ **;**

 _ **Don**_ **'** _ **t you know it**_ **'** _ **s up to me**_ **;**

 _ **It**_ **'** _ **s up to me and you**_ **;**

 **Sofia the Second, Hugo the Second, Tamara, Brandon, Oliver, Akilah, and Violet:**

 _ **We gotta be bold**_ **;**

 _ **We gotta be brave**_ **;**

 _ **We gotta be free**_ **;**

 **Layla: Gotta be free;**

 **Sofia the Second, Hugo the Second, Tamara, Brandon, Oliver, Akilah, and Violet:**

 _ **We gotta get loud**_ **;**

 _ **Makin**_ **'** _ **that change**_ **;**

 _ **You gotta believe**_ **;**

 _ **Wha**_ **-** _ **a**_ **-** _ **o**_ **;**

 _ **We look deep inside**_ **;**

 **Layla:** _ **We can hide**_ **;**

 __ **Sofia the Second, Hugo the Second, Tamara, Brandon, Oliver, Akilah, and Violet:**

 _ **And we**_ **'** _ **ll rise up & shine**_ **;**

 **Layla:** _ **Oh**_ **,** _ **whoa**_ **;**

 **Sofia the Second, Hugo the Second, Tamara, Brandon, Oliver, Akilah, and Violet:**

 _ **We can be bold**_ **;**

 _ **We can be brave**_ **;**

 **Layla:** _ **We can be brave**_ **;**

 **Sofia the Second, Hugo the Second, Layla, Tamara, Brandon, Oliver, Akilah, and Violet:**

 _ **Let everyone see**_ **;**

 _ **It starts with you and me**_ **;**

 _ **Wha**_ **-** _ **a**_ **-** _ **o**_ **;**

 _ **Wha**_ **-** _ **a**_ **-** _ **o**_ **;**

 _ **Hey**_ **;**

 _ **It starts with you and me**_ **;**

 _ **Wha**_ **-** _ **a**_ **-** _ **o**_ **;**

 _ **Wha**_ **-** _ **a**_ **-** _ **o**_ **;**

 _ **Hey**_ **;**

 _ **It starts with you and me**_ **;**

 _ **Wha**_ **-** _ **a**_ **-** _ **o**_ **;**

 _ **Wha**_ **-** _ **a**_ **-** _ **o**_ **;**

 _ **Hey**_ **;**

 _ **It starts with you and me**_ **;**

 _ **Wha**_ **-** _ **a**_ **-** _ **o**_ **;**

 _ **Wha**_ **-** _ **a**_ **-** _ **o**_ **;**

 _ **Hey**_ **;**

 _ **It starts with you and me**_ **.**


End file.
